Bladebeak
Bladebeak is a fictional character from the 1998 animated film Quest for Camelot. He is a false antagonist throughout the film and becomes a protagonist in the climax. Background Personality Bladebeak is an cowardly rooster, who tries to flirt with the hens, only for his wife to beat him for doing this. Despite working for Ruber, Bladebeak does have near second thoughts of his plans, and he is often scared of Ruber, and his minions. After seeing his wife caged, Bladebeak finally rebels against Ruber and begins to help Kayley with her attempt to stop Ruber. Appearance He is a normal white thin rooster with a red comb, and purplish-blue eye bags in the beginning and in the end of the film. When he is merged with an axe by Ruber, he has a silver axe for his beak and face, purple clothing and green kilt. Role in the film Bladebeak is first seen in the beginning as a normal chicken when he tries to flirt with the female chickens, Much to his wife's annoyance who beats him for that. Later, He is grabbed by Ruber and thrown into a well and merged with an axe and is given the name. He is later seen dancing around the well during Ruber's song. After Ruber sees Kayley riding away to the forest, He orders Bladebeak and two thugs to go after her. However Garrett saves Kayley by trapping the two thugs. Bladebeak however, secretly spies on Kayley and Garrett and reports it to Ruber. Later at Dragon Country, Bladebeak serves Ruber dragon meat from the spit, thanking Ruber for not roasting him on the spit. Ruber, knowing that Bladebeak will be useless for his plans, sends Bladebeak back to the wagons with Julianna and his caged wife in it outside the forest. Bladebeak watches Juliana's worries about her daughter and he develops sympathy for her and his wife. Bladebeak isn't seen again until Ruber captures Kayley and takes Excalibur and finally melds it to his wrist, scaring Bladebeak, wanting to run for cover. When he sees Julianna being pulled to the front of the wagon by the thugs, He blows his "beak" on his handkerchief, accidentally tearing in half. Later on, When Ruber has gotten inside Camelot, Bladebeak rebels against Ruber and frees Kayley who goes and warn the knights about Ruber's trap. After a fight breaks out, Bladebeak then defended Julianna, his wife and the injured knight from the mace wielding thug and attacks him with his "beak" making his wife proud. After Ruber is disintegrated by the stone, Bladebeak reverts back to his normal self and he is later seen during Kayley and Garrett's Knighting Ceremony at the end of the film. Relationships Ruber Bladebeak is a loyal servant to Ruber, and is sent by Ruber himself with two of his men to go after Kayley. Bladebeak does report Kayley's escape back to Ruber. Later on, Bladebeak is deemed no longer required for his plans, and is dismissed by Ruber back to the wagons. When Bladebeak sees his wife hostage, he rebels against Ruber behind his back and aids Kayley with her plan to stop Ruber. Quotes *"Hey! We're not going in there, are we?" *''the eyeball creatures in the forest'' "You're looking at me? You're.. looking at me?" *"Dragon a la king!" *''he frees Kayley from her ropes'' "Bladebeak, at your service." *"You got to ask yourself, Do I feel clucky? Well, do ya punk?" Gallery Trivia *Despite being one of Ruber's minions, Bladebeak does have some good sides, and begins to aid the heroes in the climax without any explanation. *Despite being an normal chicken, Bladebeak doesn't speak, until he is merged with an axe. *Before Bladebeak attacks one of Ruber's minions, he parodies and references an famous quote from Dirty Harry "Do I feel clucky? Well, do ya punk?". Category:Characters Category:Quest for Camelot Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Chickens Category:Comedy characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Arthurian characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Minions Category:Lovers Category:Comic characters Category:Mascots Category:Characters in video games Category:Cowards Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Created by Magic Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Arthurian Legends Category:Spouses Category:Quest for Camelot Category:Farm animals